


Smile or Sneer

by Dresupi



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Creepy Petyr Baelish, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Getting Fired, Modern Era, One Shot, Random & Short, Secret Relationship, Whiskey & Scotch, prompt collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of Gendsa short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.None of the ficlets are connected unless otherwise noted.The first chapter is the table of contents.These are all Modern AU unless otherwise noted.
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: Dresupi's Ficlet Collections





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SwedishFanFictionLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwedishFanFictionLover/gifts), [Dgrsenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dgrsenn/gifts).



  1. My ice scraper broke months ago, and I didn’t think about needing another one, but now the first frost is upon us and my windshield is frosted over, can you help? || for SwedishFanfictionLover
  2. Whiskey makes everything better || for Dgrsenn




	2. My ice scraper broke months ago, and I didn’t think about needing another one, but now the first frost is upon us and my windshield is frosted over, can you help? || for SwedishFanfictionLover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autumn Prompts 2019
> 
> Neighbors AU, Creepy Petyr Baelish

Sansa reached up to place her hand over the defrost vent. She was already running late, and the vent was still pumping out icy cold air.

She could just kick herself for not replacing her ice scraper. She lived in Winterfell for fuck’s sake. Winter was right there in the name. It was just a given that the ice and snow would happen. Not to mention the frost on the windshield.

Rummaging in the floorboard of the passenger seat, she fished her purse from the pile of things she’d swept off the seat in the first shakedown of her car’s contents. She pilfered through the things in her bag, hoping against hope that she could find something,  _ anything _ to scrape the ice from the windshield.

The job where she was currently employed was secured by her last name, but because of that, she liked to follow the rules to the letter. It garnered more respect from her coworkers if she wasn’t just some airheaded heiress play-acting at having a career. Unless a solution magically spun out from the wings immediately, she’d have to call her supervisor and inform him that she was running late.

She could just  _ hear _ him now. 

Roose Bolton was something of a stickler for the status quo, and it unnerved him greatly that she actively sought out a position at his real estate company. Under his supervision, no less. In fact, it took a phone call from one of her mother’s acquaintances to ensure she was given the position at all.

Petyr Baelish was the head of a rather lucrative real estate firm in King’s Landing and had just expanded to include the Eyrie. He was an old school chum of her mother’s and had graciously offered to help Sansa get her feet wet in the industry as well.

Mr. Baelish, who insisted Sansa call him by his first name,  _ Petyr,  _ had proven to be more like a slow-release poison than an actual boon to her endeavors. He clearly had a thing for her mother and was using this creepy infatuation to sidle up closer to Sansa, and the entire thing made her feel like she had bugs crawling under her skin.

Truth be told, Sansa didn’t want to sell real estate in the North. Everyone was too territorial here. What she really wanted to do, was to design her own homes. Interiors included. And working for Roose Bolton seemed the best route since she’d failed miserably during her stint at the University of King’s Landing.

_ And _ it kept her mother off her back. Which was enough of a pro for Sansa.

She tapped her cell phone against the steering wheel and weighed her options. If she called in late, Roose would most certainly tell Mr. Baelish, who would use it as a reason to ask her to lunch for mentoring purposes.

If she didn’t call, she’d earn the disdainful glares from all her coworkers.

Sansa briefly entertained quitting altogether but instead stepped outside her car to think.

“Oy!” Someone called from across the parking lot.

She glanced up and nearly sobbed with relief.

“Gendry!” 

He jogged up, waggling an ice scraper in one hand. “You look like you might need this.”

“By the Seven, you have no idea.”

Gendry’s smile was infectious, and when it was turned towards her, it felt as if her entire world was shinier. To say she had a crush on her neighbor was an understatement.

“Here, let me.” He began scraping the layers of frost from her windshield. “You’ve got to be running late, Sansa, you’re usually out of here by now. Before I leave, even.”

He was bundled up to his ears, but that was to be expected from someone who came from the South. She rarely saw him without his teeth chattering while simultaneously covered from head to toe.

The one exception was one that was forever burned into her mind.

About three months before, when she brought her car to his body-shop to get the ding hammered out of her back bumper, Gendry was shirtless and sweating, wiping his forehead with a rag that was so dirty it shouldn’t be used to clean anything. She remembered it like it was yesterday because if she had a happy place, that thought was it.

She blushed slightly and hoped like mad that he didn’t notice. “I couldn’t see through the windshield. And my ice scraper broke a while back, but then I forgot to replace it, and then we had that extended warm season, and…”

“You call that a warm-season?” he asked incredulously.

“There was no snow,” she replied with a smirk.

He made a sound of disbelief and shook the collected frost from the ice scraper and moved around to her side door. “Are you running late, though? I can vouch for you that you had an icy predicament this morning.”

She laughed. “Thanks for the thought, but no one will believe that the daughter of Ned Stark forgot to replace her broken ice scraper. I’d be better off just not showing up.”

Gendry chuckled. “I suppose you might be right about that…” He moved to the back of the car to scrape the back windshield. “You know, it’s none of my business, Sansa… but… well…”

“No, go ahead. I feel I already know what you’re going to say.”

“You don’t seem the type to become a big name in real estate. And you obviously despise your job, so I’m afraid I don’t understand why you’re so bent on it.”

She sighed. “I don’t want to, exactly, but I flunked out of my first semester at KLU, and my mother made me come home, and so I had no other way to introduce myself into the industry…”

“Which industry?” he asked, moving round to get her passenger window.

“Interiors. And exteriors. I want to design homes, not sell them.”

“Ah, that makes more sense. Well. I think you should.”

“As if it were that easy, Gendry.”

“Isn’t it, though? I think slogging away at a job you hate with people you hate is more difficult than doing what you want.”

She was silent for a long moment before speaking again. “So what you’re saying, is that I should just reach out and take what I want?”

“That’s what I did,” he said with a grin that could have sufficed to melt the frost from her car all by itself.

“Alright then. I’m emailing my notice.”

Gendry reached out and fist-bumped her shoulder, which jostled her a great deal, but didn’t hurt. “That’s the way.”

“And, asking you if you have plans for lunch?”

He faltered for a moment before smiling. “Reaching out and taking what you want, eh?”

“That’s the idea,” she replied.

“I _ am _ free for lunch, Lady Stark.” He mock-bowed, and she stole his hat.

“None of that,” she teased, flapping his hat in his direction until he grabbed it and yanked it back on his head. 

“Noon?” he asked, backing up to the sidewalk.

“I’ll meet you at yours,” she replied, unable to stop smiling. Now she just had to write the most satisfying email in existence. Her day had just gotten a whole lot less frosty.


	3. Whiskey makes everything better || for Dgrsenn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autumn Prompts 2019
> 
> Secret Relationship, Whiskey & Scotch, Getting Fired

“I’m not feeling up to going out tonight,” Sansa texted the group chat the second she arrived in her building’s parking lot. “I’m gonna stay in.” 

Never mind that she’d have to own up to losing her job soon enough, she wanted one night to wallow before she put on a brave front and told her friends. 

She’d received a flurry of replies by the time she’d collapsed on her couch, ranging from “Aw, we’ll miss you, doll!” from Marg, to ‘Good riddance, didn’t wanna hang out with you anyway” from Robb, to “Who tf cares, get your arse down here, NOW” from Yara. 

“Another time, promise,” she sent back, closing the group chat and silencing her phone for the time being. She had a pint of peppermint ripple in the freezer and Netflix calling her name. And if she knew him like she thought she did, a visit from a certain idiot. 

She had just settled herself on the sofa when a knock echoed down her entryway. A front door knock. Which could only mean one person. One idiot who refused to use the doorbell. One idiot who had likely realized that when she said she wanted to stay in, she meant stay in doing something specifically _not_ lazy. 

Opening the door, Sansa smiled despite herself as Gendry bustled in from outside. “You aren’t contagious are you?” he asked, not waiting for a response as he made himself comfortable on the sofa. 

“No, just unemployed,” she replied, collapsing beside him. “Freshly.” 

He made a face. “Sorry, love. Can’t say I’m too upset, though. Your boss was a creep.” 

“Still is, even though he’s not my boss anymore.” 

“Good riddance, they didn’t deserve you. Now, I know being made redundant is the worst, so to take your mind off that unpleasantness, I brought you this.” He produced a small bottle of whiskey and grinned. 

“Oh…” Sansa reached for it. “I was kind of hoping we could--” 

Chuckling, Gendry leaned forward to press his lips against her throat. “Oh, we can do that too, I just figured whiskey makes everything better, doesn’t it?” 

“We’ll see,” Sansa laughed, tugging him closer and laying back on the sofa. “You know, they’re going to figure out what we’re up to if we keep doing this.” 

They referred to specifically, everyone else in their group chat. People who they saw all the time. Family. Friends. Those people. They’d kept this a secret for a while now, and something had to give. 

Gendry shrugged. “Let ‘em. And just between you and me? I don’t think they got half a brain between ‘em when it comes to this.” 


End file.
